My Little Brother
by Tempesta del Cielo
Summary: Lambo got into a trouble with the delinquents but this time is not physically, it's mentally and his nii-san was there to help him. 8YL. No pairings.


**This is my another one-shot story! I just had an idea :P Can't blame me~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

As a 13 years old Lambo was waiting patiently for his Tsuna-nii to come and pick him up from school, some delinquents that love to pick on Lambo because they thought that he's weak and not able to defend himself, came up to him and pushed him to the ground. Lambo looked up, scared.

"W-what are y-you going to do to m-me...?" Lambo shuddered terrifyingly. The leader smirked and grabbed Lambo by his collar.

"Aww...the little baby is going to cry?" He asked in a mocking tone. "Too bad, there's nobody going to comfort you, you're just one little annoying brat that always burden everyone. You're waiting for nothing here, nobody loves you. I bet whoever you're waiting for, they already abandoned you because you're annoying to them, no doubt."

"T-that's not true! Tsuna-nii w-will come for me...!" Lambo argued.

"Tsuna-nii, eh? Hahaha! Your brother probably ditched you here! You're always a crybaby that no one wants. Don't you realized that? No one wants you in any family. Where's your father and mother?" The leader asked. Lambo's eyes widened. "Oh, I see, how pitiful, they left you as well. Even your own family don't want you, a burden, a hindrance, in their family!"

Tears start to flow down from his emerald eyes. The group knew that they had hit a bull's eye. Then they left, leaving the crying Lambo on the floor as the rain starts to fall. He doesn't care if he's soaking wet, he just wants someone to comfort him but then it hits him. He had been annoying to everyone, even his respectful Tsuna-nii.

"I-I'm s-sorry, T-Tsuna-nii, e-everyone...I-I just wanted a-attention...s-since when I-I was l-little...n-nobody cares a-about me...there was no 'how are you?' a-and...'are you ok?'...I-I don't w-want to be a-abandoned a-again...p-please..." Lambo apologized to no one as he wiped his flowing non-stop tears. Then he heard the voice he had wanted to hear the most.

"Lambo!"

* * *

Tsuna just finished with his meeting which took longer than it should. He realized that it was already 6 pm. and Lambo's probably tired of waiting for hours now. Tsuna immediately took the car out and rushed to the school. It was raining heavily and Tsuna prayed for Lambo's safety. When he got there, he saw Lambo kneeling on the ground in the middle of the rain, crying. Tsuna wondered what had happened but it wasn't the time for wondering, he needed to help Lambo.

"Lambo!" Tsuna shouted. He's in hurry that he forgot his umbrella. Lambo looked up with teary eyes.

"T-Tsuna-nii...!" Lambo called his name in surprise and happiness. He immediately hugged his big brother and sobbed into his expensive suit. "T-Tsuna-nii, please don't leave me! I promise to behave and...and I won't annoy anyone anymore...! Please, just don't leave me!" Tsuna was shocked. What has gotten into him? Why did he say things like that?

"Lambo, calm down, let's get in the car first and dry ourselves then we'll talk about this." Tsuna suggested as they went into the car. Tsuna wrapped his mantle around Lambo to warm him up. He grabbed Lambo's shoulders and looked at him in the eyes. "Now, Lambo, could you tell me what happened?"

"...I was waiting for you in front of the school gate, then a bunch of delinquents came up to me say things like, nobody wanted me and hated me. He said that I'm annoying that's why everyone left me...I tried to argue but...but..." Lambo starts to cry again and Tsuna pulled him into a warm embrace. He gently rubbed Lambo's head to comfort him.

"Shh...if you don't want to talk about it, it's alright but I wanted you to know that we never hated you. If you stop being annoying and behave like a good boy then it wasn't you anymore and I don't want that, I want you to be yourself, like being loud and stubborn. I love you that way, so don't worry...no matter what, you're still my little brother...no...make it, our troublesome little brother." Tsuna smiled warmly at the young teen.

"Thank you, Tsuna-nii, I love you..." Then Lambo fell asleep. Tsuna chuckled as he laid Lambo's head down to make him more comfortable. Before Tsuna drove off, he kissed on Lambo's forehead.

"I love you, too...my little brother...'

* * *

**I was being emotional while I write this since I was listening to all KHR songs and most of it are so touching making me emotional TO THE EXTREME! (OMG! I'm being like Ryohei! KYOKUGEN!) I hope you like this one-shot! Please review and tell me what you think about it!**


End file.
